


Supercorp Over The City

by kassy09



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassy09/pseuds/kassy09
Summary: This is a little love story about Lena and Kara. Lena has just faced another betrayal from Lex, and Kara comes to find her. They fly to a rooftop and confess their love for each-other wrapped in each-other's arms.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Supercorp Over The City

‘I don’t know how to come back from this,’ Lena thought, listening to Lex scream at her for choosing the Kryptonian over him yet again. Him, her brother, who time after time manipulated her talents, her kindness and her love for him in order to serve his own evil ends. She no longer felt connected to her body, to her mind, to anything tethering her to this world. She didn’t care what Lex did with her next. Her body reacted instinctively, walking to a dark corner of the room and sliding down into a crumpled mess beside the desk. “Nothing matters now,” she whispered to herself, as Lex took their invention and walked through a portal to who knows where. “I’ve lost her.”

Kara was strutting back and forth with her sister at the DEO, as Brainy scanned the city for radioactivity residue trying to find Lena. “This isn’t her, it’s him, again.” She repeated over and over. “Lena is good. I know it. I’m going to find her.” Without another word she took off, gliding aimlessly over the city. She no longer felt connected to her body, to her mind, to anything tethering her to this world. She would do anything for Lena. From that moment when Lena clicked her laptop shut and smiled at Kara in the café, that day when they first were getting to know each-other, that moment when, despite everything Lena had been through, how again and again her trust had been destroyed, her love manipulated by those who should love her most, despite it all, she chose to let Kara in. From that moment, Kara knew Lena meant everything to her. As Kara felt the cool breeze brush her face, her hair gently flitting back and forth, Lena’s face flooded her mind. Her piercing green eyes, her soft pink lips, she could even smell her soft scent that had become home to Kara whenever Lena was close by, and for some reason she could hear Lena softly crying. But in her mind, Lena was not crying. Kara opened her eyes with a jolt. “Lena?” She spoke under her breath, scared to break whatever connection she had just found. The sound of her crying was still hanging in Kara’s ears. She took off, following the sound to a desolate building on the edge of the city. She found herself suddenly standing in a room of big screens, science equipment, and not much else. She glanced across the room and her eyes fell on a figure closed in on itself in the corner of the room, long, jet black hair cascading down the shoulder of her signature dark power-suit. “Lena,” Kara spoke out loud as she rushed across the room. Lena didn’t look up. “No,” she mumbled instead. “You’re not here, you’re not real. I don’t deserve you.” Kara crouched down beside her. “No, I’m here,” she said, pausing momentarily before she reached a finger out to lift Lena’s chin, their eyes connecting. “Lena, none of this is your fault. Your heart, Lena, I have never known anyone with such a resilient, loving, strong heart as yours. You are good, you deserve good. I am never leaving you again.” Lena held her gaze for a moment, her emerald green eyes filling with tears. Eventually, she couldn’t hold herself together anymore, and letting out loud aching sobs, let herself crawl into Kara’s arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kara just holding her and stroking her hair gently as she cried. Then, scooping her arms securely around Lena’s trembling body, Kara picked her up and flew out of the building into the evening sky. 

The sun was setting over the city, piercing the corners of the endless blue horizon and sending soft rays tumbling over buildings and parks full of autumnal trees. Kara flew to a rooftop with a view over the skyline to watch the melting orange yolk sink into the horizon. Lena now lay still against her, her knees tucked into her chest and her wet cheeks dripping down Kara’s neck. When she began to shiver from the cold, Kara tucked her cape around them both and kissed Lena’s forehead gently. “It’s okay,” she said. “Everything’s going to be okay.” Lena, hearing this, moved her head slowly up from where it was resting and looked at Kara, and then took in her surroundings. “It’s beautiful,” she muttered. She turned back to look at Kara, who wiped a tear from her cheek and replied, “you’re beautiful. Inside and out." Their faces moved closer until the tips of their noses gently nudged each-other, and Lena tilted her head up ever so slightly so that her lips caught the top of Kara’s until they connected in soft kisses. “I love you,” Kara whispered. “I love you too,” Lena replied, wrapping her arms tight around Kara’s back, and rested her head back on her chest, first watching the sunset until eventually her eyes fluttered shut and gentle snores came bumbling from her mouth.

Kara pulled her closer again, until they fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. A small smile edged around the sides of her mouth and she took a deep breath in, and made the mental note to save this moment in her memories forever.


End file.
